This protocol will compare palmitate and glycerol turnover (using isotopic dilution of 13C-palmitate and 2H-glycerol) in volunteers and patients with liver disease, to determine the role of lipolysis in the etiology of high plasma FFAs in liver disease. Lipid oxidation will be determined by indirect calorimetry.